


Revelation

by ahopelessromantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Rafael McCall, Episode Tag, Gen, Scott McCall Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: Scott confronts his mother about what Elias Stilinski said to him about his father. 6.03 episode tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh I hate Rafael and I hate the show even more because I know they're not going to show us the damage that Elias' remark probably caused Scott.

**Revelation**

 

“Mom, can I ask you something?” Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen, his mind still burning from what Elias Stilinski had told him about his father. While he knew that it was possible he could have just been saying those things to get a rise out of him, Scott’s mind still wouldn’t stop turning as he tried to remember when his parents were still together. There weren’t many happy memories but he never thought that his dad had actually stepped out on his mother.

Melissa glanced up from the magazine she was reading in one hand with her hand wrapped around a cup of coffee in the other. “You can ask me anything, sweetheart, you know that”.

“It’s just…this is about dad”.

“Are you bothered that he’s not coming back to Beacon Hills?” Melissa questioned her son, concerned. Scott had acted like it hadn’t bothered him when his father had rung to tell him that he was swamped with work and wouldn’t be able to come to Beacon Hills anytime soon like he had promised him before he left.  However Melissa knew her son well and she knew he pushed things down because his need to help others was greater than his need to heal (both physically and emotionally sometimes). She loved her son for his selflessness but it made her worry about him most of the time though she had learned to hide it so she didn’t give him more reason to hide things away.

“It’s not that. It’s something that I heard from someone…”

Melissa rose an eyebrow at him knowingly. “From Elias?” Scott looked at her startled and she smirked. “Did you really think the Sheriff wouldn’t tell me?”

“Yeah I heard it from Elias”, Scott sighed and sat down opposite her at the table. “He said that dad cheated on you. Was he just being an ass or was that true?”

She had never wanted to tell her son because she knew it would make his relationship with his father so much worse than it already was. And they had just begun to repair some of the damage before he’d left Beacon Hills. However she had a feeling that Scott would know if she lied due to his ability to hear her heartbeat and she felt sad that a truthful answer would probably undo the little good that Rafael had managed to do the last time he was in town.

“Yes, your father cheated. Multiple times with different women”, Melissa confessed reluctantly. “I never wanted you to find out. It’s not something that you should be saddled with especially since you were just a child, my child and you should be protected from that sort of stuff”.

Her son stared at her with anguish. “Why didn’t you leave him as soon as he did that?”

“Because I had you to think about and you needed and deserved to have a father, Scott. I couldn’t just think of myself in that situation. As soon as he put his hands on you I knew it was time to get out”.

“You deserved better than him, mom. You didn’t need to stick around for my sake, I would have been just fine. I’ve been doing just fine with you for the past twelve years haven’t I?”

“You have but he’s still your father Scott and you should have a good relationship with him”, his mother sighed, taking Scott’s hand in her own across the tale. “I didn’t have the best relationship with my own father and I wanted more than that for you. Rafael’s cheating hurt me but nothing hurt me more than when he pushed you down those stairs”.

“He spoke to you like crap and cheated on you. He spoke to us both like we were nothing to him and sometimes I think we still are. Sometimes I just really hate him”.

Melissa could sense that Scott really meant what he said as well. She wanted to throttle her ex-husband for the damage that he had caused in his selfishness.  And Scott had a point. He was constantly picking work over Scott even when he insisted that he had no other choice and that he was desperate to get some time off. Rafael always did like to take the easy way out.

“Scott, don’t hate your father. He’s an idiot but he does love you”.

“Maybe but sometimes love isn’t enough”, Scott replied sullenly.

“Well I hope someday you’ll find it in your heart to forgive him”, Melissa remarked gently.

“I can forgive him for everything he did to me”, he returned sharply. “But I can’t forgive him for how he treated you. You’re the best woman that I know and he just threw you away like trash”.

Melissa felt her eyes begin to glaze over with tears as she felt the intensity of her son’s love for her and it was like her heart was expanding five sizes in her chest. She felt her own rush of anger towards Rafael for not knowing what a great kid they had made. And for not bothering to stick around long enough to find that out. He just stayed long enough to clear his own conscience and then like always, left without looking back once. She felt disgusted for ever defending him to anyone.

“I love you too, Scott”, she told her son emotionally, trying not to choke up. “You’re a better man than your father could ever dream of being and I’m so proud that you’re my kid”.

 


End file.
